Corrupted
by AlyYelena
Summary: When the Light won the war, fear of the past war consumed them, making them hunt down and exterminate anything Dark. Harry, in another world, is on the verge of being killed by Voldemort when something inside him breaks; saving or destroying him. HP/BZ


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** In a world ruled by the Light, fear from the past war consumes them, and the light becomes corrupt themselves, prosecuting and executing anything Dark. Harry, captured by Voldemort, is on the verge of death until something inside him breaks, sending him to this world; protecting him or cursing him, that is yet unknown. Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Alternate Dimension, and Creature!Harry.

**A/N**: This is my first slash story but not first fanfiction. This story might have some cliché ideas (Creature!Harry haha) at first but don't worry, it just starts out like that because that's how I have to set the story up. It will be different.

Also this is un-beta'd so I know this has awful grammar because I'm bad at grammar so please no complaining about it. You have been warned. If anyone would like to beta just tell me. Thanks. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

_Pain._

The only word running continuously through Harry's head.

Unimaginable _pain_.

Lying on the grime covered stone, behind unbreakable bars, with no light sparing even a flicker through the darkness to give even a spark of hope. Hope was something that never penetrated these walls. Fear was the only thing that could.

Minutes passed by as Harry laid on the infested floor, the sound of his harsh breathing the only thing to be heard in the darkness. Glasses long gone, leaving Harry to stare out at nothing, his eyes glazing over with fatigue and his body shutting down.

No rescue in sight.

Screams echoed off the stone walls from past and present inhabitants, fore even when a person died no one got peace in this place. The flickering of the flames outside the cell cast shadows on Harry, creating a more ominous atmosphere as the red flames created the only light to be seen in this dark underworld.

For awhile all Harry could think about was the fate of his friends. What had happened to them? Were they all somewhere down here in the labyrinth of cells? Guilt weighed down on him. His friends were the only people he cared for, the reason why he fought to destroy Voldemort. They were his family.

Even while he was being physically tortured, nightmares filtered through his mind of what could have happened to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione screaming in pain.

Ron laying cold on the ground; eyes gazing up at nothing.

Harry lay there struggling to think, struggling and trying to hold onto his mind, for it was all he had left to try to save. However, it was a loosing battle, and if it did not leave him now, it would later when _they_ came back.

Footsteps echoed off the walls, moving closer, breaking the haze that had surrounded Harry. He didn't even flinch when they moved into the room, black robes swirling around them; hearts racing from the impending excitement of what was to take place.

"Harrrrry Potterrr," a voice lazily hissed out, as a penetrating gaze looked down upon him, who sill never moved, never made a sound.

A hand came down and seized Harry from the back of his head, forcing his head to turn to look at the man who was more demon then man, with only a slight bit of his soul left in him, or humanity.

Red eyes boor into the broken young man lying on the floor, eyes that had seen and done cruelty, that seemed to get redder and redder with every tear of blood dropped by his hands, or by others he dictated.

"I have won," the most feared man in existence hissed out gleefully to the young man on the floor as a malicious grin spread across his face. "And you, Harrrry Potterrrr, have lost."

"Here you lay before me, at my feet where you belong. You may have escaped me before," the last word leaving Voldemorts lips in a snarl, "but you will not escape me this time."

A small grin appeared upon Harry's face at those words as his raspy voice whispered through scarred lungs. "You haven't won. My death doesn't stop the coming death of you. What do you think I've been doing this past year? There _all _gone Voldemort. You're the won who's lost."

The thin, stark white hand of Voldemort shot down and gripped Harry by his throat. "You're lying," he hissed out in fury.

"What reason do I have to lie" Harry spoke through lips that barley moved, but still got the hint of vengeance to shine through.

"No!" Voldemort hissed out in rage, his hands tightening around Harry's throat.

"Going to kill me the muggle way?" Harry rasped out, staring right at Voldemort, still never succeeding in being broken by Voldemort, even as he used his last breath.

Suddenly Harry was thrown against the stone wall, his will finally leaving him as he lost consciousness from the lack of air, his head banging against the wall and falling side ways.

"To bad you won't survive to see whether your _prediction_" Voldemort sneered in rage, "came true." "You, Harry Potter, are finally finished."

Stepping up to the unconscious Harry Potter, Voldemort stared down at the boy he had been trying to kill for so long. A grin spread across his face as he spoke those two most hated by many but prized by him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The brilliant green spell came blazing towards Harry, unaware of his death heading towards him. However, at that moment Voldemort had hissed out the fated curse, the clock had struck exactly midnight on July 31st.

While Harry should have died the exact moment he turned of age, 17, fate had a different plan for the wizard.

The blazing green spell hit Harry spot on, lighting the cell in a glow of blazing green. Instead of silence a scream tore through the throat of Harry, his eyes open and staring at nothing as the worst type of agony swelled within him.

Blood trickled onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself, as if to hold himself together from being torn apart, with fingernails digging and tearing the skin of his arms.

Eyes widening further in anguish, ripples seemed to spread throughout his body, as cracks sounded throughout the room. Bones broke, moved, and new were created in the tortured young body.

Voldemort stood, wrath radiating from him, as once again The-Boy-Who-Lived, cheated death, watching as he withered on the ground. Death Eaters stood surrounding Harry, watching in awe and fear at what was happening to him, many glancing at Voldemort thinking he was the cause of the torture.

Blood suddenly flew from Harry's back, as a tearing sounded from the screaming young man on the floor. Something dark, a color none in the cell could describe, so unique that it was sprouted from Harry's back, his blood drenching the eerie object protruding from there.

Everything went silent, the screaming stopping, with only the sound of heavy breathing resonating from the young man on the floor. Voldemort stood staring at the blood sodden Boy-Who-Lived for a second, not knowing how to react for the first time in a very long time.

Hoping that maybe, whatever had happened, it was not too late, Voldemort again raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Again, at that moment, The-Boy-Who-Lived cheated death by vanished into thin air, leaving only his blood as a sign he had once dwelled the hell within.

No Death Eaters returned home that night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, in this story, Harry got all the horcruxes with Dumbledore in the 6th book. However, everything that still happened in the 6th book remains the same besides that. This takes place in the summer after 6th year.

You'll see why later on I made Harry some type of creature. I tried to think of another way to achieve what I wanted without making Harry a creature but it was the only way I remotely liked.

Updates will be irregular. Especially because I'm on summer break so I'll be busy and have no time to write some days.

Please review! Thanks. :)


End file.
